The Slaughter of Bowser
by Shinjinator
Summary: Bowser and his son meet a horrible fate on the African Savannah. For mature readers only.


As Bowser made an effort to open his gunk-encrusted, heavy eyelids, a scene from his worst nightmares was unfolding before him. The Afronigger tribesmen were preparing a meal in celebration of the bi-yearly solstice. Bowser and Bowser Junior, cooked to perfection. Bowser strained to look over his multiple rolls of chin and neck lard, huffing with effort as he did so. Finally he noticed his son, Bowser Jr., just a few feet away. Junior's blubber shook comically as the natives struggled to hold him up, so as to give Bowser a better view of what was about to unfold.

Bowser growled as he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the apex of his zit-covered stomach, then looked down over his neck fat to see a crazed nigger driving a jagged stone knife into the center of his blubber. The bix nood jabbered with glee as the sweet, bright red blood sprayed his face like a cool summer rain. Simultaneously one of the other tribesmen climbed, with some difficulty, up the sweaty rolls of Bowser's back and managed to drive his short spear into the back of Bowser's quivering neck. The morbidly obese dinosaur let out a deep grunt as warm blood began to trickle down over his body, sliding over and through his massive rolls as the two nigras stabbed him repeatedly.

But this was to be the least of Bowser's worries. As his son was propped up before him, held suspended in the air by a horde of jungle bunnies, one of the natives carefully placed his long spear at the entrance of Bowser Jr's puckered, disease-ridden asshole. He cried over and over for his father's help, but to no avail. The manic tribesman thrust the spear upward, giggling as it poured Bowser Jr's asshole causing his dimpled, hairy ass to shake like a bowl of Jell-o. The nigra continued to push until the spear blade shot out through Bowser Jr's chest, shooting fountains of blood into the air and raising a terrible, frightened howl from the lardass dinosaur's throat.

Bowser roared in anger and attempted to shift his blubber towards his son, nearly having a heart attack in the process. It was only now, Bowser thought, that he regretted going to McDonald's every fucking day of the week. However, he had little time to think as he was stopped dead in his tracks as one of the nigras. The eager bix nood had been searching underneath Bowser's rolls, and had discovered his golden prize: Bowser's STD-ridden, floppy dick. Bowser screamed with overwhelming pain as the tribesman quickly sliced the member clean of its owner. He proceeded to dance around with the limp appendage, his fellow tribesmen laughing with delight as he wantonly smacked them with what used to be Bowser's cock. Bowser was in excruciating agony as blood, seminal fluid and acrid piss spilled forth from the void where his warty cock once sat. However, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the tribesmen moved into the final phase of the sacrifice.

Bowser Jr. quivered helplessly, whimpering as the long spear was twisted around inside of his disgustingly bloated body. As he looked down over his acne-covered neck rolls, one of the nigras jumped into the air and slammed a small axe down into the center of Bowser Jr's stomach. Bowser shook his fatty cheeks and roared desperately as his son gasped for air, watching the native slide down with the axe. This sliced open Bowser Jr's belly in the process, causing massive amounts of dark blood, blubber and intestines to fall out onto the hot ground of the African Savannah. After studying the intestinal patterns for a moment, the nigra gibbered to his fellow executioners and gave the go-ahead.

Though he nearly slipped in the pro, the Great Leader of the Afronigers successfully scaled Bowser Jr's back. Raising his stone saw in the air and chatting to his heathen gods, the head bix's dark work was about to begin. Tears began to well up in Bowser's fatty eyelids as he was pierced by even more spears, knowing fully well the fate that was about to befall his son. Tears also streamed openly down Bowser Jr's pasty cheeks as the saw teeth touched his throat, and the Great Leader began his grisly task.

Bowser Jr let out a high-pitched screech, squealing in sheer terror and thrashing violently as his neck was methodically torn apart. He felt the cold teeth slicing through him as the surrounding niggers chanted, mindlessly, in unison. Opening his bloated mouth wide, he yelped instinctively for his father to do something, anything, to end his torment. However, Bowser could only growl and stare in horror, the tears flowing over his rolls and rolls of fat. Bowser Jr's highly annoying squeals quickly ceased as the Great Leader took hold of the disgusting creatures topknot, and violently ripped the halfway-severed head from Junior's obese body. Jets of blood and spinal fluid sprayed from Bowser Jr's neck over the gathered tribesmen, much to their entertainment. Bowser roared and wept in agony as his son was slaughtered before his very eyes, and soon after he was pushed roughly off of the sacrificial rock.

The tribesmen, gibbering excitedly, rolled the fat fuck like a bowling ball across the arid Savannah. Through his pain Bowser wondered what other cruelty was to befall him, but this query was soon answered as he was rolled into a dugout hole next to a large tree. At the bottom a warm pit of water, filled with vegetables, awaited him. The natives quickly gathered around the hole in the ground, their eyes widening and their lazers charging with anticipation. The niggers simultaneously fired their lazers into the pit of water, causing the liquid to spike in temperature almost immediately. The Afroniggers laughed and watched intently as the roaring dinosaur slowly boiled to death. After taking Bowser Junior's head and placing it into a separate hotpot for dessert, the nigras rolled his fatty, blood-stained corpse into the pit as well. The smell of the two cooking lardasses wafted through the evening air, and the assembled tribe began to excitedly make the final preparations for their celebratory feast. Yes, they would eat well tonight.


End file.
